


Comfortable Silence

by PwinkleWinkle



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Couch Sex, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Forgive me if it turns out bad, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Lots of kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, dirty talking, hahaha, long short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwinkleWinkle/pseuds/PwinkleWinkle
Summary: Leviathan and MC are enjoying a comfortable silence between each other as they hang out in his room. Then, the question arises from Levi when he asks MC "what's wrong?" From there, things go down south -- in the most delicious way possible.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 63





	Comfortable Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This is my first one-shot in a very very very long time. I'm used to fiction writing, so forgive me for using first person. Next time, if there's a next time, I promise to use 2nd person. Anyways, let me know what you think in the comments!

I want to tell him I like him… I really want to, but I can’t… 

Well, it’s not that I can’t, it’s better if I don’t. 

For the last few months since I’ve come to Devildom, Leviathan and I have really clicked. Almost every day, we would exchange text messages back and forth. It’s hard to look back and see how awkward things were between us at first. I mean, I was a normie who enjoyed dancing, going out and hanging out with people at the mall and talking. Before I came to Devildom, I was at my local mall almost every weekend with my friends, but ever since I came here, the only time I ever went out is when Asmodeus asked me out. I like Asmodeus. He’s a pretty nice--a bit of a tease--but nice. I felt comfortable with him most of all the guys I’ve met at the House of Lamentation. That is, until I started talking to Leviathan. 

I’m not entirely sure how our friendship began, but if you asked me, it would’ve been after he invited me to his room the first time. That was probably about 5 months ago. I wasn’t into video games or manga or anything else he was into. He was also a shut-in, so inviting him anywhere out of the house was near to impossible. 

And yet… I feel this deep connection I’ve never felt with anyone else. Like, I could sit next to him in complete silence, watching him play games and feel completely happy. He also lets me keep a light on so I can read a book while he plays his game; his headphones over his ears. 

Every once in a while, I’ll hear him grunt or curse softly underneath his breath when a level doesn’t go his way. When he does that, I’ll glance up at him and see his eyebrows creasing and gritting his teeth together. And then when he gets frustrated he’ll bite his bottom lip before licking them.

That is when I realized a desire I never thought I would have him. 

I want to bite his lip… 

I want to stop him from playing his game and ask him to pay attention to me.

Not ask… Scratch that.

Tell him. 

I want to grab him by the collar of his jacket and forcefully pull him down and kiss him. I want to do that so bad, but I also don’t want to scare him. So, I restrain myself… 

Instead of doing anything, I sit in silence as I pretend to read a book about some teen romance that isn’t worth mentioning.

“What’s wrong?” 

Levi’s voice rings in my ears. 

I immediately pull my eyes from the words in front of me and turn my attention to him. 

“Nothing is wrong,” is my response. 

Leviathan huffs a bit. “Something is obviously wrong. You haven’t turned a page in that book of yours for ten minutes.” He speaks as he keeps his own eyes glued to the screen in front of him, his fingers meticulously smashing the buttons of the controller in his hands. Then, he stops and puts the controller on the coffee table before he turns to face me. “Tell me what’s wrong.” 

For a few moments, I decided to keep quiet. There isn’t anything particularly wrong with me, I was just debating on what to talk about with him when he stopped playing his game.

“Nothing is wrong,” I repeat, but this time shrugging my shoulders. “I was just thinking, is all.” 

“Thinking about what?” He asks, seeming interested. 

“Nothing in particular,” I reply. I reach over and place my book next to his controller. “Why? Is there something you want to talk about?” 

Secretly, I hoped he would ask me out, but after all the clues I’ve given him in the past, he hasn’t picked on anything. 

Levi looked bashful as he turned his head away. A slight blush creeps up in his cheeks. “Not really… I was just hoping we would talk a little.” 

I couldn’t help the soft laugh that passed my lips. He was too damn cute and awkward. 

“It’s kinda hard to talk to someone whose eyes are glued to the screen with their headphones on.” I smiled as I reached over to touch his hand that was gripping his knee. 

The moment my hand touched his, I felt this electric shock shoot up my fingertips, palm and up my arm. Call it cliche, but I was sure he felt it too. Our eyes locked onto each other and I felt this unexplainable warmth pooling into my stomach. 

Butterflies? When was the last time I felt that? 

“I’m sorry…” He mumbled as he went to pull his hand away. Before he could, I caught it and held it tightly in my own. 

“Why are you sorry?” I ask, my voice almost soft as a whisper. 

Leviathan looked so unsure about the current situation we were in. The air surrounding us felt heavier as I waited to see what he would do next. 

Eff it. 

I leaned forward and I pecked his lips. 

Before he even had a chance to to react, I pulled away to see his eyes were wider than discs. If his face wasn’t red before, it definitely was now. 

“W-What was t-that for!?” He goes to cover his mouth with one of his hands out of embarrassment. 

I couldn’t help but laugh again. 

“I don’t know. I just wanted to see your reaction.” I giggled softly before I licked my own lips. 

I wished I let the kiss linger just a little longer before pulling away. 

“You shouldn’t tease me like that!” He dropped his hands and stared at me, his eyes still wide. 

“Teasing? Who said I was teasing?” I give him a smirk as I revel in how cute he was acting. “I really wanted to kiss you.” I admitted. 

Whoop, there it is. 

Levi continued to look flustered as he looked around the room, unsure what to say or do. “You really... wanted… to kiss… me?” He asked slowly, his eyes finally finding mine again. 

A smile replaced the smirk on my face. Instead of vocally answering him, I leaned forward and kissed him. This time, I let my lips linger over his to give him a chance to respond. 

In all honesty, I expected him to pull away and run from me, but I was shocked when I felt him kiss me back. The action itself sent a wave of shock up my spine as I felt goosebumps line my arms. 

Levi… is kissing me…

As we kissed, I moved closer to Levi, pulling away only for a second to glance up at him before I pressed my lips against his again. This time, there was no hesitation as Levi responded but with a little bit more confidence. I felt his fingers touch my hips before he pulled me even closer to him. Before I knew it, I was sitting in his lap. 

My hands with a mind of their own began to run up his abdomen. I could feel his toned abs underneath his shirt. Soon, my hands moved to trail up his back before stopping at his shoulder blades to grip his shirt. 

The room began to feel hot as a new kind of warmth began to pool inside the pit of my stomach, and I knew he was beginning to get really into it as well. His kisses became more hungry as his tongue ran over my mouth. I parted my lips and our tongues entangled with one another in a dance for domination.

His hands left their place on my hips and ran up the curves of my body before they began to slowly push up my shirt to touch my skin; my soft moans muffled against his kiss. 

Before we could continue, I pulled away to look at him. I felt a bit breathless as I looked up at him. Levi stared down at me and I could see a completely new look in his eyes. They were soft and curious, but there was also a hint of longing and lust. He cupped my cheeks before placing a kiss on my forehead. His arms wrapped around me as he pulled me close to him. My head pressed against his shoulder and I couldn’t help but smile. My own arms wrapped around him as we just sat there and hugged each other, enjoying the comfortable silence between us. 

We sat there for what felt like seconds but in reality, a whole 15 minutes passed. I eventually kissed his shoulder before pulling back a little to look up at him. 

“I love you, Levi…” 

The moment the words left my lips, I felt my heart pick up its tempo in my chest, but I didn’t dare to move an inch from him as I waited for his response.

Fortunately, I didn’t have to wait long before I felt his lips crash into mine for another heated kiss that took my breath away. But this time… it felt different. It was like this dam broke inside of Levi and water began gushing out. It was almost too much as I felt my head begin to spin. 

When he pulled away, he looked back at me with such a tensity it caused me to suck my breath in. 

“I love you too, normie.” 

I smiled before I wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him again. 

By now, Levi began to get used to the rhythm of our kisses as he became more daring. I could feel the hesitation in his hands as he gripped the hem of my shirt. So, I pulled away and removed it for him. I didn’t feel embarrassed as I felt his eyes linger all over my skin, taking in the sight before him. 

“Can I… touch you?” He asked. 

I reached behind me and unclipped the white bra I was wearing and let it drop on top of the shirt that I threw on the floor. 

“As long as I get to touch you too.” I reply with a mischievous smile. 

Levi looked almost stunned, but after he got over the initial shock, he quickly removed his jacket and shirt, tossing them both somewhere near my own clothes. He reached down to unbuckle his belt, but I quickly placed my hand over his to stop him. 

“Not yet… I want to do it.” I stated. 

There was no going back from here. 

Things began to go very fast from there. Leviathan kissed me again, causing my head to reel again. Before I knew it, I felt two fingers pinch my hardened nipple causing me to moan in the kiss. My own hands began to trail over his bare arms, feeling his ripped muscles underneath them. As I let my hands trail over his own skin, Levi moved his lips over the corner of my mouth, over my jawline and down my neck. 

I could hear my own panting as my breath grew hotter with need. Levi seemed almost unsure with his own movements, but as he continued, he grew more confident. He placed a hand behind my head and another on my waist as he carefully pressed my back into the couch. His body leaned over me as his kisses continued their descent over my chest. His mouth wrapped around a perky nipple, sucking on it hard as his finger pinched and twisted the other, drawing a loud moan from me. 

“Levi!” I gasp as I move to press my hips into his. My head leaned back into the cushion as I could feel the panties I wore begin to feel cool against my hot cunt. 

A soft chuckle left Leviathan’s mouth. He was enjoying this as much as I was. 

As Leviathan continued his treatment on each of my breasts, more moans left my mouth. My hand reached down and I cupped his very hard package from over his pants. It twitched underneath my fingers, wanting more attention. 

Levi sat up on my thighs, pulling me up with him so I could unbuckle his belt like I wanted to. My hands shook with anticipation as I hurried to pull the belt from the loop of his pants, tossing it carelessly to the side. My fingers quickly unbuttoned his pants and I shimmied the jeans from his hips to see his Ruri-chan themed boxers. Normally, I would tease him if I saw him something in this, but at this moment I didn’t have it in me. I was too full of need. 

With his help, Levi removed both his pants and boxers, revealing his entire self to me. 

I leaned my head back and moaned from the sight of his dick. 

It looked delicious. 

I laid back down and went to remove my own pants. Levi tugged the skinny jeans off of my hips and down my legs, throwing them also over the couch. He leaned back over me, both hands beside my head, and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as I kissed him with much more passion than I did before. 

One of Levi’s hands left its spot beside my head to hook the back of my knee and pull my leg up to be beside his waist. I felt his hips press against mine and I lifted my own into his, wishing he would just plunge his huge dick deep inside my core. 

He ground his hips against mine, enticing a moan from my lips. I could feel the smirk grow against my lips as he pulled away to look at me. 

“Do you want me?” He asked. 

I laid my head back and moaned. “Yes…” I replied. 

I was so wet… I could feel my own juices flowing over my ass. 

“What was that? I didn’t hear you.” 

I moaned louder. “FUCK! LEVI! I WANT YOU!” I shouted at him, giving him a slight glare.

He chuckled softly before he released my leg. 

I could feel him press the head of his cock against my pussy. I lifted my hips up, practically begging him to take me already. I was so impatient and I wanted him oh so bad. 

Before I could even blink, he thrusted himself so hard and deep inside of me, causing me to practically scream. I covered my mouth with my hand as I felt tears well up inside my eyes. I wasn’t a virgin, but it has been awhile since I’ve been intimate with anyone. 

Levi also groaned loudly, and without a pause, he began smacking his hips against mine. 

“Levi!” I reached up and gripped his hair as more moans left my lips. It all felt too damn good and I could tell he was also enjoying it. 

Again, he hooked my knee and pulled my leg up. I wrapped my other around his waist as I felt his thrusts become more desperate against my own. It was too much… 

As he continued to pound in me, I felt the bubble inside of me threatening to burst. As his thrusts grew faster, his movements became more shaky. He was also close to his own peak. 

“Levi! Please!” I licked my lips. “I want more!” 

Grabbing both of my legs, he pushed my knees to my shoulders, readjusted himself, and continued his thrusting. 

That was it. 

My bubble popped and I felt a wave wash over me as my orgasm coated his dick. More loud moans left my lips as my walls collapsed around his length. 

“Shit!” He hisses. 

He pulls out, his hand cupping the tip of his cock as he cums into his own hands. 

My legs fell onto the couch as I breathed heavily. It felt like all of my senses were tingling and my skin was singing. 

Levi pulled me up so we could switch spots. He rested against the couch as he pulled me to lean on his chest. For minutes, we soaked in the silence between us as we came down from our pleasure high. After a while, I lifted my head up to look up at him, a soft smile on my lips. 

Without saying anything, he kissed my forehead and before leaning his head back on the cushion. 

Right now, nothing needed to be said as we just enjoyed each other's company and the comfortable silence between us.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, there's that. Don't ask me where this came from. If you see any mistakes grammatically or noticed I switched from present tense to past tense, forgive me. I'm too lazy to edit! HAHAHA. Anyways, if you like what I wrote, please let me know and I might write something else later. Who knows? I certainly don't! LOL! If I do, what would you like to see? Please let me know! Thanks <3


End file.
